As robotics systems become increasingly sophisticated, they are used to automate a number of tasks. For example, robotics systems are frequently used to complete assembly line tasks that require repetitive motions. Certain robotics systems that are used include grasping systems, which are used to hold, pick up, and/or move objects. Such grasping systems are required to locate an object, move to the object location, and grasp the object in a proper manner that avoids object damage, accidental dropping, and/or the like. Previous attempts to ensure proper grasping have included the use of various sensors, which sense target object location, orientation, and/or the like, as well as appropriate robotic arm and hand/claw orientation with respect to the target object to ensure a proper grasp. Such sensing systems are costly, prone to error, prone to damage, and not widely used. Moreover, robotic grasping systems that rely on such sensing systems are unable to function when the sensing system is down due to damage or non-ideal operating conditions, which increases production costs in an assembly line setting. Other solutions have included vibration systems that cause a work surface to vibrate such that an object moves to a particular location. However, such systems are inaccurate and cannot position an object sufficiently to ensure a proper grasp.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative robotic grasping systems that can be used without sensing systems.